Someplace Quiet
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: Yusuke and Hiei take a break in the Ningenkai by going to an Amusement Park. Hiei's not amused. Drabble YuxHi


**Someplace Quiet**

**By: **Demon Usagi

**Author's note: **I wasn't going to post this, but I felt bad for not updating in such a long time. This is a little drabble I made for Ryukotsusei. I hope you YxH fans like it!

- - - - -

"So, this is what humans do for fun?" Hiei patronized, his crimson gaze absorbing all the bright colors and happy faces.

"Don't you like carnivals?" Yusuke shrugged, deciding to ignore his comrade's sarcasm. Urameshi Yusuke had long been overdue for some human fun. It had been over sixty years since he had been in the Ningenkai, and he was determined to live it up. Some things were the same, some were different. Yusuke recognized the smell the second he and his lover crossed the barrier. The unforgettable smell one could only identify with the Ningenkai.

Yusuke hadn't been to a carnival since the days he and Keiko were still an item, obviously before her untimely (and very human) death from breast cancer at the age of 74. Losing his childhood friend, teenage girlfriend, and long time wife had taken it's toll on the Toushin, and he ventured back to the Makai where he eventually found salvation in the arms of a familiar face.

Now him and the irritable fire demon were nearly connected at the hip. That being said, when Yusuke begged his companion for a long overdue trip to the human world to ease his boredom from the currently peaceful Makai, Hiei agreed to come with him. He was glad his tournament plan kept the peace and everyone happy, but Gods was it boring.

"Isn't there something...quiet we could do here instead?" Hiei whined a little. He could feel his eye twitching. He still detested the Human World and all it stood for, but... despite himself, he had grown pretty attached to Yusuke, so when he requested they go for some "fun" (the word was practically foreign to Hiei), he couldn't help but oblige. It's not like he had room to protest anyway, since their residence was in the Makai and even Yusuke promised that's where they would stay. What was one little harmless trip? Even Koenma allowed Yusuke this privilege since it'd been so long since he bothered to enter the other world.

But did he have to pick a _carnival_ to go to first? It was so loud and colorful and annoying... Balloons, clowns, carnies, games meant to rip you off... Wouldn't have been his first choice, that was for sure.

"Let's go on the–" Yusuke started before a grouchy demon cut him off.

"Nothing that will jerk me around. I've got enough of a headache from all the other noises."

"I wasn't going to suggest a big ride first, geez!" Yusuke groaned, scratching the back of his neck. "I was going to say let's hit the ferris wheel."

"Which one's the ferris wheel?" Hiei asked looking around at all the seemingly uncomfortable rides with distaste. He scrunched his nose when he could hear some human female screaming her head off as if Death was looking her in the face.

"That big, slow one. It'll be quiet– just you and me. Even you can appreciate that, yeah?"

Hiei nodded. He supposed that wouldn't be so bad. And there wasn't a very long line to boot. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Yay!" Yusuke cheered, grabbing the shorter man's hand and pulling him towards the entrance gate.

Once the two boys finally made their way into the kinda-roomy-but-more-so-cramped compartment, Hiei felt the need to comment.

"So when does the fun start?"

"Well..." Yusuke mumbled, almost bashfully, "this IS the fun part."

"Are you serious?" Hiei lifted a fine black brow. "It's just slowly moving around in a circle."

"Hey, don't bitch," Yusuke grumbled, turning his view out the window. "You're the one that didn't want to be jerked around on a fast ride."

"No, I was the one who wanted to go some place quiet."

"This is somewhere quiet."

"Hn."

The awkward silence went on for several moments, and the dark haired demon was getting annoyed. He was being a very generous person, in his own opinion. After all, he hated loud places AND the Ningenkai. And where was he? In a loud place in the Ningenkai. And now his lover was pouting and ignoring him. Well, he'd see about that.

The detective (well...ex-detective) was still preoccupied looking out the window. Boring. Hiei had seen enough ningen for the day. He was in the mood for something a little more... his style. Smirking a bit, Hiei got up from his side of the cramped area they were trapped in and straddled his more-or-less "boyfriend's" waist.

"Hey hey, whoa!" Yusuke gaped as he was suddenly assaulted by a very familiar body. "C'mon, what are you up to? You'll shake the compartment."

"Like this thing is supposed to scare me," Hiei snorted in disbelief. "We've handled way worse than this piece of spinning metal. Fuck this ride."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and Hiei couldn't stop the smug grin that appeared on his features.

"Or rather... fuck _in _this ride."

"What?" yelped a pretty flustered Toushin, but it was too late. The fire youkai was all ready assaulting his neck with his fangs and tongue, and Yusuke became putty in his very skilled hands.

It didn't take much to get Yusuke hard. It never did when Hiei was involved. So soon enough, Yusuke was leaving bruises on Hiei's neck as well, and the fire demon unbuckled the one time detective's pants.

"Lose the pants," Yusuke breathed into his partner's ear, suppressing a very needy and breathy moan. Friction. He needed more friction.

"Don't order me around," Hiei half laughed, half gasped. But since their time was short and they were now nearing the top of the ferris wheel, even he knew foreplay was a luxury they couldn't afford. Hiei didn't want to face the guy who was running the ride if said ride ended before they were finished with children waiting to get on board. And of course, Yusuke wouldn't be providing any sex for weeks to come if Hiei simply vanished and let Yusuke take all the blame for being pant-less in a children's ride.

Pulling down the black jeans he was wearing (at Yusuke's request, though he much preferred pants with sashes to hold them up as opposed to those awful buttons and zippers), the demon once more straddled his lover.

"Be quick about it," Hiei whispered hotly into the Toushin's ear before licking it.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yusuke smirked, his hand running from Hiei's back to bottom in one quick motion. "I don't want to be in an awkward position at the end of this ride either. Geez."

- - - -

"Did you enjoy the ride?" the teenager who was running the ferris wheel asked, looking bored and sounding bland. Obviously the question was asked out of requirement and not out of curiosity. Yusuke smiled and nodded anyway, feeling the need to be polite considering what had happened in that small space and feeling very sorry for the next group who would enter it. Hiei quickly glanced down on their way out to make sure his trousers were adjusted properly. Once they were out of earshot of anyone in line for the ferris wheel, Yusuke muttered to his ally, "I don't know how you convince me to do that kind of shit in public."

"Didn't take much." Hiei stated sincerely. "You may talk big, but you jump at opportunities like this."

"Yeah yeah," Yusuke grumbled half-heartedly. "My hair's all sweaty now. All the gel came out 'cause of you."

"Good."

Yusuke mumbled a curse. "Well now what do you want to do?"

"Go some place quiet."

"We went some place quiet, and look what happened!" the Toushin protested.

"Well," Hiei offered, feeling one of his little smirks coming back to grace his features. "Do you want that to happen again?"

Yusuke took a moment to consider, then felt his own smirk form. "Hell yeah. Let's get out of here."

**Author's note: **End the fail. XD


End file.
